


Lost Friends Return

by doctor_potts



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Merry Christmas, Reunions, Space Lesbians unite, i tried alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_potts/pseuds/doctor_potts
Summary: For the Thasmin gift exchange.Prompt by Wisest_girlTeam Tardis decide to relax, what they don’t expect is one of the Doctor’s old friends bumping into them.





	Lost Friends Return

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Okay, I THRIVE off of awkward situations so my second prompt is 13 and Yaz (and Ryan and Graham bc I love them) running into a past companion and having them tease 13 or something? IDK, you can choose whatever but I live for fluffy awkwardness :)
> 
> Hope I didn’t stray too far from what you wanted. Merry Christmas

Yaz sat at the table, slumped over an unfinished mug of hot chocolate that had long gone cold. Her eyes were glazed over, although still focused on the plate of custard creams in front of her.

Her mum had left them out on the table for anyone to come past and pick one up, like she did nearly every day, but recently this innocent action had sent Yaz into a slump.

The Doctor, Yaz's girlfriend, was obsessed with the snack, even having a dispenser on her Tardis.

Yaz loved the Doctor with every bone in her body, but the Doctor was an alien. A time travelling alien. And complications were bound to arise as a result.

See, the Doctor refused to stay in one time zone for long, saying she wasn't much of a fan of linear time progression, so she would drop Yaz, Graham and Ryan home when they asked, go off for her own little adventures and come back the next day without fail.

Only a whole week had passed since Yaz last saw her.

She was getting worried now and was starting to wonder if their rushed goodbye would be their last one. Then she heard it.

The sound hit her ears instantly and as soon as her brain registered it she shot up from her seat and ran to the door of her flat, opening it as fast as she could. 

Once the door was open, Yaz flung herself down the hall to the lift that was thankfully depositing a young pair of girls holding multiple gift bags and wearing plastic tiaras, one of them holding a cake box. Obviously for a friends birthday or something similar.

Yaz attacked the first floor button as soon as it was in reach and started tapping her foot impatiently.

The doors opened and she flew out through the buildings doors and ran down the path only to throw herself into the waiting arms of the Doctor.

"We hit a bit of a rough patch on the way, ended up a bit late. I didn't scare you did I?" The Doctor pulled back, much to Yaz's disappointment, and studied her face, taking in the tears falling freely down her face.

Yaz didn't reply, simply connecting their lips desperately, afraid to let her beloved Time Lord go.

The Doctor was caught off guard, busy observing Yaz's tears to get a rough estimate on how long she was gone. Still, she kissed back and held her human close to her.

They parted and smiled, while not the same lengths of time had passed since their last meeting, they both agreed it was far too long.

No words were exchanged as they both made their way into the Tardis, arms wrapped securely around each other's waist.

"So I was thinking a relaxing trip this time, I know quite a few places." The Doctor touched her nose to Yaz's, prompting a sweet giggle from the younger woman.

"What about Ryan and Graham?"

"You think very little of me, Yaz Khan." The Doctor Placed her hand on her chest in mock hurt, a huge smile still on her face. She whirled around and started pressing all sorts of levers and then they were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After picking up the two men, the Doctor set to work finding a suitable planet for the team to relax on. Once the Tardis landed, the Doctor quickly checked that she had gotten it right, smiling back inside before stepping out completely.

The group made their way to the check in and requested a two bed room for Ryan and Graham while Yaz and the Doctor got a shared bed in a separate room.

After going up and getting settled, the group met back downstairs to discuss their plan for their first day here.

"Hey Doc, I think you and Yaz should spend some time together, I mean you were gone longer than usual." Graham put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, mind focused on trying to connect more with the young man.

"If you're sure?" The Doctor couldn't deny that she wanted to spend as long as possible alone with Yaz, but she also hated excluding the rest of her fam.

"Yeah, only gonna end up third wheeling anyway." Ryan said, moving back with Graham, a slight smirk on his lips.

Once the two men were heading off to wherever they had in mind, Yaz turned to the Doctor, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the pool.

After a round of cheeky remarks towards one another regarding their swimming suits and splashing each other after their attempts of seductive flirting failed, the pair was walking down the halls with jumpers on, laughing as they looked from something else to do.

All was going well until a young woman abruptly turned the corner, banging into the Doctor.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." The woman said with a noticeable London accent.

The Doctor, however, simply stared at her, jaw moving but no sound coming out.

"Alright," the woman looked like she felt extremely out of place. "Well, my names-"

"Bill Potts."

The Doctor stared at the woman and, for one rare moment, looked her age.

Bill stared back, trying to figure out this strange woman in front of her. Then recognition struck.

"Wow, I mean, you did tell me it was possible, I just didn't think..." Bill trailed off, blinking back tears.

The Doctor broke out in a huge grin, tears welling in her eyes threatening to spill.

The two women wasted no time in throwing themselves at the other, sobbing into each others shoulders.

Yaz watched on with a smile, it didn't take a genius to figure out that this was someone the Doctor knew from before. Thinking back, she had mentioned Bill Potts, saying that she must have had some effect on her that resulted in her disastrous attraction to women.

Bill and the Doctor finally pulled apart, laughing while wiping at the tears that had broke free during the hug.

"So, what're you doing here." Bill asked, sniffing.

"Uh, a bit of relaxation." The Doctor quickly dusted off her shirt in an attempt to compose herself. "My other friends are here, though I don't know where they got off to. Should be fine."

"Just you too. Alone. Together." Bill eyed the Doctor suspiciously, just now taking in the rainbow cuffs on the sleeves and the cartoony rainbow on the chest.

The Doctor's face heated up and she stared stuttering, making Yaz's heart skip a beat, she was adorable when she was flustered like that.

Bill put her hands on her knees as a laughing fit hit her.

The Doctor was less than amused, crossing her arms and pouting, although her red eyes made it quite hard to take her seriously.

Instinct kicked in, and Yaz cut between the two women to rub her thumbs across the Doctor’s cheeks and kiss her forehead.

“I was a good influence, then.” Bill had somewhat composed herself and was now standing with her arms folded and a cheeky smirk on her face.

The Doctor rolled her eyes playfully, “What’re you doing here, though?”

“Heather and I decided to kick back for a bit, same as you lot.”

“So you’re the famous Bill Potts?” Yaz asked, arm around the Doctor’s waist and the Doctor leaned into her embrace.

“She talks about me?”

“Yeah, you’re the space lesbian that probably made this one a disaster space lesbian.” Yaz pulled the Doctor closer into her when she mentioned her.

“So me, but more of a disaster.” Bill stated more than asked.

“Bullies.” The Doctor mumbled into Yaz’s shoulder, still attempting to regain some form of dignity after bawling her eyes out.

“Well, Heather will be wondering where I got to.” Bill scuffed at the ground, obviously reluctant to leave her friend after they’d just found each out her again.

The Doctor obviously didn’t want Bill to leave so soon either because she immediately broke away from Yaz to place her hands on Bill’s arms. “You can come to dinner with us, meet the fam, introduce me to your girlfriend properly.”

Bill’s face brightened considerably, “Yeah, sure, I’d love to. I mean we didn’t have any plans of our own for later so it’s hardly any bother.”

“Brilliant.” The Doctor gave Bill one last hug before grabbing Yaz’s hand and continuing down the corridor. “We’ll see you then!” She continued to wave over her shoulder until Bill was out of sight.

This wasn’t exactly what she was expecting to happen on this trip, but damn she couldn’t wait until dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that, it’s the first thing I’ve ever written for Doctor Who and I don’t intend to stop here.
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
